


Temerarious

by mothermother



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Triggers, there is horrible shit in this, theres more tags but spoilers so you gotta read it to know the tags haha sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermother/pseuds/mothermother
Summary: (Reworking on the summary again ((because im going a different route with the story)) probably after i make chpt 2 or 3 the story would have a summary too!)*This story is a slow-build!





	1. Candidate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this! (I didn't want to tag everything because of spoiling everything in the story.)
> 
> I'll just state this again: Do Not Read This if your easily triggered/ influenced. This story is more slow-build. 
> 
> (Also if you get any references comment about them! will soon be cross-posted on wattpad! I made a new account: mthermther !!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna become either the first chapter or im definitely remaking orrr deleting the entire first chapter :? 
> 
> Oh and also Edds a asshole but so is Tord

Tord was twirling a cigar around in his hand. He didn't understand the use of cigars, cigarettes or any pesky drug. It seems to always find a way to kill or hurt people in different ways. I mean not like he cares any fucking way, but speaking for his own looks, he doesn't want to look like a druggie, or a loser. He won't die like his father. Speaking of killing someone 9 different ways, this was the fifteenth time the waiter has came to compliment the person he took out on a date with.

"Trinity what do you want?" Tord loudly exclaimed, slamming the menu down. The woman frowned, kicking Tord under the table. "Tord what the fuck is wrong with you?" The brunette yelled, shooing the waitress away. Tord took a quick sip of his lemon water, before finally responding.

"You whoring yourself around is what's wrong with me. Talk to me, I took you out on this date. Not that-Is that Edd Swanward?" Tord spoke arrogantly, only to notice a nicely dressed man in a well-fitted suit and tie. 

"Who?"

"I'm starting to forget i picked you out of a club..." Tord sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Furthermore, he continued. "Went to Yale? Graduated with an Associates Degree in the Business Career, only to pick up a job in Wall Street venture firm of Pierce & Pierce? He's sitting with Matt Hardwens for fucks sake!" His date only shook her head confusingly, while sipping her glass of champagne. The waitress soon came back with 2 plates of food. "One serving of Royal Kaluga Caviar, and Maine Diver Scallop. Would you like to see our dessert menu?"

"Not if you want to keep your spleen." Tord responded, fixing his tie for the third time. The waitress looked offended but quietly, acknowledged them enjoying dinner and walked off.

"He was into that whole Yale thing." Back on topic, Tord sipped his lemon water, while looking into space for a bit. "Yale thing?" Trinity exclaimed, already halfway through her Dungeness Crab. Tord sighed, not understanding how someone could not know anything about the always best-dressed guy, that somehow always had the best, more limited edition Salvatore Ferragamos then him. But then again, stressing over something is human nature right? He is human right?

"Yeah, Yale thing." Tord cut into his Serrano Ham, and picked up a piece with his fork. 

"What whole Yale thing?" Trinity responded, finishing off her third glass of champagne.

"Well for one, I think he was a closet homosexual who did a lot of cocaine. That whole Yale thing." Hearing that sentence, Trinity choked on her spoon. "Tord who could that possibly be?!"

"Fucks sake Trin, you decaying corpse.." Trinity's face scrunched up in disgust in response, yelling Tords name in annoyance. Tord looked away, snapping his fingers. How would Trinity Ridgewood remember somebody? "Remember that one guy you sucked off last Easter?"

"Oh you mean him! What's his name....Chad?" 

"What the hell T-Look over at table 19, he's sitting there. Wearing the Saint Laurent Shawl collar tuxedo jacket in grain de poudre." Trinity looked dumbfounded, asking what the hell is a stain lawrin.

"Do you even know what a tuxedo is?" "Just be less informative, you know how i am when im drunk!"

"The guy with his shoulders crossed, tie loosely hanging around his neck. He's not even speaking to Matt...And is that Salvatore Ferragamo's, Calf Leather Bit loafers?" "Uh Tord? your sweating?" Trinity said reaching for Tords hand, concerningly.

"-Their not even in season anymore...H-How could he have gotten them?" 

 

"He's on the PR list." A man standing beside his 'date', Trinity snapped Tord awake. Tord looked over at him noticing the strikingly familiar, red fabric of the mans tie. Deep setted eyes and those brows. Those fucking brows. "Paul?"

"Don't you remember these iconic thick eyebrows?" "Fuck Yeah I do! You still haven't trimmed them," Tords phone started to buzz in his pocket, who would be calling him at 8:00 PM, when he made it obvious that he was going on a date to PER SE 's this evening?

"Who trims eyebrows?" Paul exclaimed, offended and confused about the diss on his thick babies. "I shave mines! So you can definitely trims yours," Trinity giggled, while swirling the orange sauce around on her plate of food. "Well first of all, Trin you don't even have eyebrows! You draw them on-" Frustratingly, Tord pulled out his phone, seeing the caller id he knew he had to go.

"I have to go freshen up! Paul do me a favour and finish my plate, and you....Trinity shave your cat their getting a bowl of milk tonight!" Tord winked, obnoxiously kissing Trinity's forehead while running off to the restroom. 

"Gladly!" They both exclaimed joyfully.

While trying to look for the restroom, Tord ran by Edd Swanwards table. Is this the fucking VIP section? What a show off.

"Hey, what is it..." The luxurious man snapped his fingers lazily, in a attempt to remember..." Larry? Larry Wantron! How's it going as the head inventor at Speedys Electronics? I've been wanting to be on the p-"

"It's Tord Larron." Tord corrected him.

"Right, right... Is that Burberry?" Edd exclaimed, sitting up in his seat. Tord couldn't help but laugh, this pathetic, piece of shit was wearing Michael Kors, 100.27$ watch? "Indeed, The Burberry Classic Fit Check Wool Three-piece Suit...got it for $2,650, and isn't that a womans watch?" Tord smiled.

"Trin got it for me, a week ago. And isn't that last seasons Salvatore Ferragamo's? It is factly not March anymore...Larry." 

"Would you like to have dinner at The Melting Pot, tomorrow?" Tord spoke, lips scrunched up. Who did Edd acclaim to be, exactly?

"The Melting Pot? Really? My dog eats more expensive food then that, and I don't even own one!" Edd bursted out into a boisterous laugh with Matt. Tord angrily faked-laughing also. 

"So Larry what's your thoughts on Sri Lanka?" Edd chuckled, stating the question.

"Come on, Edd. There are a lot more important problems than Sri Lanka to worry about." Tord spoke pulling out a chair beside Matt. "Like what?" Edd argued.

"Well, we have to end apartheid for one. And slow down the nuclear arms race, stop terrorism and world hunger. We have to provide food and shelter for the homeless, and oppose racial discrimination and promote civil rights, while also promoting equal rights for women. We have to encourage a return to traditional moral values. Most importantly, we have to promote general social concern and less materialism in young people." Tord slickly spoke, faking a voice of concern, by scrunching his brows and talking more with his hands. Everyone believed he was the most honest ever. But that was the biggest lie.

"...Tord. How thought-provoking." Matt said, trying to make his real tears look as if he was feigning them; Edd still patted him on his back though.

"Great point. Larry. By the way you sound like a fucking president candidate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Should i remake the first chapter in this style (im more comfortable than i was when making the first chapter which why this chapter is so strikingly different) ? Or delete the entire chpter and make this chpter 1?


	2. Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 1 of Chp 2

It's midnight, and Tord just got out of a "business meeting" with his coworkers, or to be more specific down at Cavalli, a club in downtown. Every breath you take was filling the atmosphere of the car, Tord complimenting it with bobbing his head and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "I'll be watching you...."

Tord pulled into the front of a hotel, parked it, and got out.  
The hood of his car, a Jaguar 2018 XE, shone sweetly in the moonlight. The gorgeous black exterior was sparkling,and the bright red brake calipers was painted with the blood of victims---It was fucking spotless. He obviously didn't mind grazing his fingers against the car while walking around back. Tord knew he had to get this baby, when he saw Edd sporting the 2015 Jaguar XJ XJL. Really a 2015 model?Yet no one can beat him. No one. Except Tord. Even if Edds has that....subtle off-white coloring. The tasteful gray, monochrome color of the brake calipers. Initials personally engraved into the sides of the car. Impressive. Tord thought, standing over the trunk of his vehicle.

"Nothing can beat black on black!" Tord cheered, opening the hood up to a bloodied, black body bag and stained red designer carpeting. No more was that new car smell, and no more smell of Trinity's revolting Victoria Secret perfume. While hauling the bag on his shoulder, Tord could have sworn he heard something causing him to pause for a bit to stare at the moon; it was full. Tord winked closing the hoo-

"Tord? Is that you?"

"No Todd. It's not me. You're mistaken." Tord replied, stuffing the trunk back in with the corpse. The blood was getting everywhere and his $101,860, Alexander Amosu Vanquish II Bespoke Suit was getting drenched in his sweat...DEFINITELY not the wasted blood, currently staining his fur floor.

"Tord.. where did you get that overnight bag?" The obviously flirtatious man, quickly ran over to the bag, going in to rub Tord's shoulder. Tord shoved him off, becoming even more frustrated by the second. Wait...bag? Doesn't he see he's stroking a fucking bloodied body bag? Not a damn designer bag! Todd stood back joining the female, he was originally walking with; awaiting Tords response.

Tord finally shoved the body in, slamming the hood of the trunk.

"Jean Paul Gaultier." 

\---

"There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do"

"I bless the rains down in Afric-"

 

The door of the mens bathroom slammed closed, blurring out the music playing in the overfilled club. The restroom was filled with fully-suited men alike, some in stalls, other talking it up while looking at themselves in the blurry bathroom mirror. As for Tord, he was looking for brilliant, Patryck Willson.

"Tord! Tord over here, budday."

Patryck already looked high out of his mind, sweating harshly under the fluorescent, low-pressure, mercury-vapor, gas-discharge lamps loosely screwed above the extra large, yet dirty BRABBU designed mirrors. In fact the mirrors didn't fit the atmosphere at all..well only if we're talking about the drug usage going on in the stalls, But the mirrors still had somewhat of a usage for the arrogant, high bastards dressed in expensive tuxedos looking for a quick high. Tord obviously thinking that too, stared at himself in the mirror rather than listening to the ecstatic male rant about....what the hell was he talking about anyway?

"-also catch anything-Alzheimer's, muscular  
dystrophy, hemophilia, leukemia, diabetes, dyslexia, for  
Christ's sake-you can get dyslexia from pussy!-" 

"I'm not sure ,guy, but i dont think dyslexia is a virus." Tord said while looking through his right pocket for a packet of coke, "Oh..who knows? They don't know that. Prove it." At this point, Tord knew he had to be high on some kind of expensive drug. Maybe he was drunk.

After finding the packet, Tord and Patryck rushed in a empty stall. Patryck was sweating like a madman at this point. The stall was pretty disgusting and Tord wondered if this kind of atmosphere could eventually affect him in a physical way. He offered the packet to the rapturous male beside him,

"I'm shaking. You open it." Patryck responded. Tord dumped the coke on the toilets tank cover, pulling out a old Platinum American Express Centurion card-, "Nice man, were preparing coke with a American Express Cards tonight." Patryck laughed. After lining up the coke, they both knew they got ripped off by the small amount. 

"Jeez, That's not a hell of a lot, is it?"

"Maybe it's just the light." Tord responded, letting Patryck get his first hit. But Patryck only seemed to get louder and more pumped. "Was he fucking selling it by the milligram?" Patryck half-yelled over the entire stall.

.  
.

"Oh my God...."

"What?"

"It's a fucking milligram of sweetener!" Patryck yelled out, as if it'll make it any better. Un-fucking-believable. Tord dipped his Amex in and snorted it down too, 

"It's definitely weak, but I got a feeling if we do enough of it we'll be okay," Tord replied, rubbing his nose. Patryck was being a bit..more overdramatic than usual. Proving Tord's point by only yelling more, and continuing with: "I want to get high off this, not sprinkle it on my fucking oatmeal!" 

In a effeminate voice, a man beside the dingy, aluminum stall yelled back, "Could you keep it down, I'm trying to do drugs!" Tord already knew how Patryck would respond, already getting a bit mad, too.

"SHUT UP!" Patryck yelled, not before pounding his fist against the stall beside them. "Calm down. Let's do it anyway-" Tord said, patting him on his back. "I guess you're right...,"

"IF THE FAGGOT IN THE NEXT STALL THINKS IT'S OKAY!" Fucking Patryck. Tord didn't have any time to be breaking up another fight with Patryck. He came here to get high. 

"Fuck you!" The guy yelled back, 

"No FUCK YOU!!!" Patryck retaliated, attempting to climb over the aluminum divider, but Tord quickly pulled him back, waiting for the irascible man to catch his breath. Tords fist slammed against the toilet dispenser container, completely breaking it. Patryk quickly shot a look of pathetic look of an apology at Tord.

"Sorry, dude. Steroids...." Patryk responded, already picking up his Amex card from before. "That's the spirit." Tord grunted, pouring the rest of the coke into a envelope. They both dug their Amex cards into the envelope of white powder, shoveling it up their noses, then sticking their fingers in to catch the residue.

"Fuck...you ready?" Patryk asked, even though they did this over 40 times already, "Hell yeah." Tord said, rubbing the residue into his gums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really want to spend a lot of time on this and put in as much effort as i can into this book! Just knowing that people are reading is already enough :)))) Can't wait to update tomorrow! (by the way this is only Pt 1 of chp 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this story! I've been gone since aug...I'm sorry about that guys. Life really got in the way. I'm gonna try my best on updating this one.


End file.
